The Art of Rain
by Holly Marie Fowl
Summary: Oneshot. Formerly Caught in the Rain. Holly teaches Artemis the fine art of how to act in the rain.


**A/N:** Ideas come from the strangest places, you know? I was riding my bike when it looked about ready to rain. So, I suddenly thought of this.

**Disclaimer**: I. Do. Not. Own. It. What part of that don't you understand?

* * *

Wind drifted across the manor grounds. Trees billowed in it, and anything that wasn't tied down would have been lost. That didn't stop Holly and Artemis though. Holly was visiting—just for a short while—and she asked to go outside. Artemis agreed that they could go for a walk, even though it was about to rain. Holly ditched her equipment in his room in favor of one of his old suits.

"Come on," Holly said, grabbing Artemis by the hand and dragging him down the stairs.

"Hold on, I'm coming. Should I grab an umbrella?" Artemis pondered. Holly turned toward him, eyebrows raised.

"D'Arvit, Artemis. You did NOT just ask that! Don't be a wimp. Haven't you ever been caught in the rain before?" she demanded, starting to pull the boy outside again. They made it this time. It was gray and cloudy as they started down a hiking path.

"No. I don't like to get wet," Artemis replied.

Holly breathed in deeply, ignoring the poor boy. "I smell rain," she said, her eyes lighting up.

Artemis wrinkled his nose. "So do I."

Holly caught the look and rolled her eyes. "You are so spoiled. Besides, it's probably not going to rain, anyway."

Famous last words. As if on cue, it started raining. It was heavy at first, then got lighter very quickly. It was still raining pretty hard though. The pair was drenched in moments. Holly started laughing.

Artemis paled. "You shouldn't have said that. Not with our combined luck."

Holly ignored him and spun around, tilting her face up to the rain. She laughed.

"Don't tell me you've never danced or sung or kissed in the rain, Artemis," she said. Her eyes were closed.

"Nope," Artemis said. He didn't sound happy. He didn't like the rain that much. He could at least be thankful, though, that it was a warmer summer rain instead of a bitter winter one.

"Arty, I live underground and have done all three," Holly opened her eyes to look at the Irish boy.

"Who did you kiss in the rain?" Artemis asked, feeling a prick of jealousy.

Holly shrugged. "I don't remember his name. It was when I was a kid. We came up on a family vacation. It was raining. I do remember the kiss, though. Trust me, kissing in the rain is something you don't forget."

Artemis watched, relieved, as Holly turned her face to the heavens again and let the rain fall on her face. There was a silly grin on her face. Artemis tried turning his face up but got water in his eyes for the effort.

Holly's eyes were still shut when she slipped. Next thing she knew, a pair of hands was holding her close. Where they touched, she felt incredibly warm. She kept her eyes shut and laid her head on his chest. She felt a warmth grow cold as a hand left her back to grab her chin and pull it up. Holly opened her eyes to find Artemis's face inches from her own.

"Is it worth it?" he asked, his voice a whisper. His blue eye looked like the ocean. His hazel eye was a warm and welcoming, chocolaty brown. They were both questioning.

Holly nodded. "Definitely. I think it's better when it's with that right person."

They were silent for a long moment that seemed to stretch into eternity. They continued to hold each other. Water ran down there backs. It went everywhere. It was everywhere.

Artemis looked uncertain. "Would you mind if I tried a scientific experiment?"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Scientific experiment, my aunt. If you want to kiss me, just do it."

Artemis blushed but nonetheless leaned forward to press his lips to hers. Within two seconds of the time that the kiss had started, Artemis realized that Holly had been right about kissing in the rain. It was incredible. Fire spread through both of them. Every nerve felt like a livewire. Blue sparks danced behind their eyes. It felt like it would tear them apart, then at the same time, it sewed them together. It was unbearable, but at the same time, it was the best thing they'd ever experienced. It might have lasted, what, half a minute, but that half a minute could have been eternity as far as they were concerned. After that eternity, they pulled apart. Both were dazed.

"Okay, you were right about that one," Artemis said. Holly smiled and kissed him one more time.

"Are all kisses like that? Or just the ones in the rain?" Artemis asked.

Holly blushed, though Artemis couldn't tell through the rain. "Tell you the truth, I've never had a kiss like that in the rain or in a dry room."

Artemis smirked. He couldn't resist. "Am I that bad or that good?"

Holly punched him on the shoulder and broke free from his arms. She started walking back toward the house with a scowl on her face.

"Holly, come on. I was kidding!" Artemis grabbed her and forced her to look into his eyes. "I felt it, too."

"What Artemis? What did you feel?" Holly asked coldly.

"I don't know how to explain it. It-It-" Artemis couldn't find the words to explain it. This was a new experience for the genius. "I don't have the words for something like that." He blushed. "If I had to try, I guess it was like every nerve in my body was a livewire. And I all of a sudden felt warm. . .and-and. . " H ran out of words. This was good, because Holly decided she'd had enough of his talking and placed her lips on his once again.

Nothing changed in the kiss this time. It still produced the same feeling. It was shorter, though.

"Like that?" Holly asked when they had pulled apart. Artemis nodded and stared into her mismatched eyes.

"I guess my elf-kissing days aren't over, are they?" he whispered. His hand cupped her cheek.

Holly rolled her eyes. "That depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not you mean it. On whether or not you're serious about this," Holly whispered. The rain got a sudden chill to it as a single rain-drop slid down her back. She shivered. "Think before you answer."

"Let's go inside," Artemis said, noting the shiver. "There's something I need to tell you."

The fairy and the human walked back into the manor.

**End Notes:** That's all I have for now. I might finish it if you review. No flames please. If you don't have something nice to say, don't say it. Constructive critisism helps, though.

~HMF


End file.
